Amaterasu
Amaterasu is the highest level Fire Release technique, and according to Zetsu one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence. It is said to represent the , the antipode to Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. They're unavoidable as long as the user keeps their eyes focused on their target. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever or body parts have been caught ablaze. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. Amaterasu was originally unique to Itachi Uchiha, who used it with his right Mangekyō Sharingan. He was able to quell the flames to some extent. Prior to his death, Itachi implanted some of the black flames into Sasuke's eye to be used upon Madara Uchiha. Sasuke, after gaining his own Mangekyō Sharingan, is later able to use Amaterasu on his own. Sasuke's Amaterasu originates from his left eye, and C indicates he is more skilled with it than Itachi; he can put out the flames with greater ease and can even manipulate the flames themselves as part of the "Blaze" element. Overview The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell", is also said that they are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. Though the flames have been stated to be unavoidable, Amaterasu has been avoided a few times; Sasuke Uchiha managed to dodge the flames when Itachi tried focusing on him, though Itachi did not actually want to kill him and managed to hit Sasuke shortly after regardless, and A using his Lightning Release Armour enhanced Body Flicker Technique avoided a short-range Amaterasu launched at him by Sasuke in an instant. Obito warped the black flames when he was hit with Amaterasu by Sasuke, though indirectly. After becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, he was able to defend himself with its ninjutsu-negating chakra. When he was actually set ablaze with the black flames through a combo-attack of Sasuke and Naruto, he recovered through the healing abilities of the Ten-Tails. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. The only thing that the flames have failed to burn into or through is Gaara's chakra-infused sand. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, sometimes allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze. Nagato was able to deflect the flames from his body using Shinra Tensei. Jiraiya was also able to seal the flames with the Fire Sealing Method. Also, the Ten-Tailswas able to remove the body parts from its body which set ablaze by Sasuke Uchiha. Manipulation Users of this technique have shown the ability to manipulate these flames to some extent. Itachi was able to quell the flames during his battle with Sasuke, something as Zetsu noted was done to protect Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke himself would later quell the flames during his battle with Killer B, after Karin had accidentally been caught in the flames. Furthermore, the Uchiha derived an ability known as Blaze Release through which they could manipulate the flames to serve as not only an offensive ability but a defensive one as well. This can also be applied to Susanoo's weapons, to increase their lethality. Influence As from the ancient Japanese myth and religion of Shintō, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are all gods. When Izanagi washed his face after escaping the underworld his left eye became the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. Category:Redirects to Naruto Wikia Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kekkei Genkai